


The Edge

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:30:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9611525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: Fiddleford had had enough of Bill tormenting the man he loved.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If this looks familiar, it's because I've posted this to my DA and tumblr of the same name.

“How _do_ you see with these stupid things?” Fiddleford winced as he heard the pen in his grasp creak with the pressure he was putting on it, eyes flashing as he watched Ford, no _Bill_ , playing with Ford’s glasses with a smirk on his face. The demon had decided to yet again annoy Fiddleford as he worked on calculations, having lied to Ford about wanting to use his body for work like so many times before. The portal was nearing completion, but it seemed the Bill was more interested in prolonging the building to annoy Fiddleford while often abusing Ford’s body at the same time. Of course Ford would be oblivious and confused, but Fiddleford could see the stress draining his poor friend, and had just about enough of Bill’s antics.

 

“Please don’t break those.” He said curtly, Bill grinning as he walked over to Fiddleford with the lenses half-hazardly being swung around.

 

“Or what? Gonna science me to death?” Bill laughed, the glasses being flicked against a wall before Fiddleford could stop him, a crack appearing in the corner of one of the lenses. “Looks like I-!” A twang filled the air as Bill stumbled back, bleary eyes looking up in time to see the bottom of a banjo coming towards his face and knocking into his jaw hard, sending the possessed man to the floor.

 

“GET OUT OF FORD RIGHT NOW YA DEMENTED DORITO!” The southerner’s scream echoed throughout the lab, the banjo swinging again to catch Ford in the stomach, a pained grunt coming from Bill.

 

“H-Hey, wait a minute!” The demon tried to yell, yelping when another well-aimed banjo swing broke his nose, blood dripping onto the floor as Fiddleford hit him yet again. The beating continued until Fiddleford felt his arms grow tired, the man panting as the body on the floor groaned in utter agony. There was a faint glow and suddenly an all too familiar triangle flew into the air, large eye regarding Fiddleford with what looked like fear before he vanished with a small pop.

 

“O-Oh god, what have I done?!” Fiddleford whispered to himself in horror when he finally noticed the blood on his instrument, Ford feebly opening his eyes in a daze. “Stanford!” The male only groaned, his jaw broken in two different spots making it impossible to speak to the panicking man who was at a loss of what to do. Time blurred for the researcher as EMT’s arrived and took him to a hospital, Ford having been dragged upstairs by the mechanic who wouldn’t stop apologizing so they could keep the project a secret. It seemed only moments later he was resting in a hospital bed, a tearful Fiddleford explaining that he had come home to find his friend beaten in their kitchen at his bedside. Ford had nodded when the cops asked if Fiddleford spoke the truth, his jaw wired shut in order to heal properly and thus rendering him mute. He listened to the many apologies from Fiddleford as he explained what Bill had been doing to him whenever he was resting in the mindscape, the man only shaking his head. It had ultimately been his fault, Fiddleford had merely gotten Bill to stay away for good as the demon visited him one last time during one of his naps.

 

“I’m never coming back with that psychopath living here! You can have him!”

 

Ford merely smiled and watched Bill disappear.

Fiddleford was a psychopath, and had been Ford’s since they met in college.


End file.
